marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Geoffrey Wilder
|affiliation = Crips (formerly) |tv series = Runaways (21 episodes) |actor = Ryan Sands |status = In Custody}} Geoffrey Wilder is the former leader of the Crips, founder and CEO of the Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc., and a member of PRIDE. He is the husband of Catherine Wilder and the father of Alex Wilder. Over time, Geoffrey grew uncomfortable at the idea of sacrificing teenagers during PRIDE's rituals. He also had to deal with the return of Darius Davis, a former friend who craved vengeance upon him as Davis had served a jail sentence for Geoffrey, which led to Davis kidnapping Geoffrey's son Alex, who progressively distanced himself from Geoffrey. In parallel, Geoffrey also discovered that Molly Hernandez might have known about the secret sacrifices committed by PRIDE. When these suspicions were confirmed by Catherine, Geoffrey and his wife conspired with Hernandez's adoptive parents Dale and Stacey Yorkes choosing not to inform Jonah and instead sending Hernandez away. During the confrontation between PRIDE and the Runaways, which led to Alex's disappearance, Geoffrey saw Jonah attacking his son along with the other teenagers. When Jonah refused to let them see Karolina Dean so that they could try to find where their son was, Geoffrey and Catherine angrily left PRIDE and decided to find Alex on their own. However, they eventually returned to the organization to coordinate their efforts, with Geoffrey even agreeing to be Tina Minoru's second-in-command. Geoffrey was deeply upset when his wife Catherine murdered Davis, who had agreed to bring Alex back to him, although Alex eventually escaped with the other Runaways. In addition to this tension in their relationship, Geoffrey was attacked by Jonah who wanted to sacrifice him to restore his body, but Geoffrey was eventually rescued by the Runaways. Brought to the Hostel, Geoffrey helped the teenagers to thwart Jonah's plans, reuniting with Catherine during the Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site. Still disagreeing with his wife's rough actions, Geoffrey attempted to make amends to Davis' wife Tamar, however with little success. He then took part in the Chase of the Runaways to force Alex to come home, but ended up arrested by the LAPD with Catherine. Biography Early Life Childhood Geoffrey Wilder grew up in Compton, where he befriended Darius Davis. Due to his mother working intensely to raise her son, Wilder spent a lot of time with Davis' grandmother Nana B, who frequently looked after him, cooking meals and birthday cakes and healing him when he got hurt.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Joining PRIDE in prison]] In 1999, Wilder and Darius Davis were serving a jail sentence in Los Angeles Penitentiary for gang activity, specifically the shooting of Osiris. Later, Jonah approached Geoffrey and his legal attorney Catherine Henderson and offered to purchase land in South Central that was left to Wilder from his deceased uncle, with opening offer was five million dollars. Geoffrey refused to sell the land unless he would be treated as Jonah's business partner. Initially, Jonah declined as Wilder would be incarcerated for some time. In response, Henderson pledged to have Wilder out within a month: Wilder asked Davis to take the blame for Osiris' death. Davis agreed, counting on Wilder to repay his debt once they would be both out of jail. Rite of Blood First Sacrifices Having been released from prison, Wilder, who had married Catherine Wilder in the process, was once again contacted by Jonah. Jonah took them to a mysterious location in Brentwood and showed them a mysterious basement, indicating that it would become an important place for PRIDE. Therefore, the Wilders built the Wilder Mansion over this basement. Along with the other members of PRIDE, Wilder went into this basement for a ritual ceremony involving the young Brooks Watten, a member of the Church of Gibborim. Wilder watched as Watten got into a Dematerialization Box prepared by Victor Stein and his body was converted into pure energy which would be used to restore Jonah. While most of the members of PRIDE were horrified by the deed, Wilder noticed that there was a camera which had recorded the whole sacrifice, preventing them to go to the police and forcing them to carry on the rituals.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis When Gene and Alice Hernandez were killed in a so-called accident, Wilder suspected that Tina Minoru had actually murdered them. During the funeral, he openly voiced his suspicions to Robert Minoru, who firmly denied that his wife had anything to do with it.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Despite his reluctance at the idea of murdering young teenagers, Wilder scrupulously went with the rest of PRIDE into carrying the sacrifices in order to restore Jonah. In parallel, the company he had founded, Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc., managed the PRIDE Construction Site, where Jonah had told the PRIDE that they would dig out a source of clean and renewable energy.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Destiny Gonzalez On the day of PRIDE's fifteenth sacrifice, Geoffrey went to see his son Alex in his bedroom to invite him for breakfast, noticing that Alex played the same game he used to play with his deceased friend Amy Minoru. During breakfast, Geoffrey and his wife Catherine expressed their concern that Alex spent his whole time alone without his former friends and pressured him into reconnecting with them, although Alex noticed that Geoffrey seemed to have not kept in touch with his former friends. As they prepared for the PRIDE meeting, Geoffrey insisted that they were working for a good cause and reiterated his suggestion that Alex should return to his friends, who probably missed him as well even if they did not show it.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion ]] Remaining alone with Catherine after Alex left for school, Geoffrey assured his wife that Alex would be able to move on from Minoru's death, emphasizing that Alex had the same strength than his parents. Geoffrey then helped his wife prepare the Wilder Mansion for the upcoming PRIDE meeting in the evening. Later in the day, however, Wilder was alerted by Howard that Darius Davis and the Crips had invaded the PRIDE Construction Site in an attempt to extort money from Geoffrey. Pressured by Catherine to solve this issue, Geoffrey drove there to meet with the Crips and threatened to kill Davis' grandmother if he did not leave immediately.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind 's file]] In the evening, Geoffrey and Catherine welcomed their guests, although Geoffrey had to deal with Dale Yorkes' awkward talk before the meeting actually happened. Soon after Alex returned home, without his friends he yet had invited over, Geoffrey and the rest of PRIDE were given a file with information on their next victim, Destiny Gonzalez. However, Geoffrey was reluctant to review it as he felt highly uncomfortable with the idea of killing a young girl the same age as his son, which was noticed by Victor Stein. Still, Geoffrey went down into the basement with the other members to perform the sacrifice. As Gonzalez was incapacitated by a beverage, Geoffrey helped to carry her into the Dematerialization Box. Before it was closed, however, he apologized to a terrified Destiny. go to investigate]] Once the sacrifice was over, Geoffrey and the rest of PRIDE were surprised by a flash of light. Worried that someone might have seen them, Geoffrey and Catherine put their normal clothes back on and returned into the mansion to investigate. They found Alex and his friends playing in the guesthouse, apparently unaware of what had happened in the basement, much to Geoffrey's satisfaction. Geoffrey and Catherine then returned into the basement to inform PRIDE of the teenagers' presence, although they were unaware that they had actually witnessed the sacrifice. Geoffrey asked Stein whether he needed help with the Dematerialization Box, but was told that it was unnecessary. about Nico Minoru]] Geoffrey then returned into the mansion's hall, discussing with the teenagers before they all left with their parents. Once only Alex remained, Geoffrey could not help but notice that there seemed to have something between Alex and Nico Minoru, but Alex eluded the question and went to bed. Geoffrey went in his office, where his wife joined him, and expressed his thought that despite having climbed the ladder since his time with the Crips, he was still carrying criminal activities. Geoffrey was told by Catherine not to think like that, and they shared a kiss before Catherine left. Upon leaving the study, Geoffrey felt something under his feet: a cat-shaped hairpin which likely belonged to Molly Hernandez. ]] Geoffrey shared his discovery with Catherine, who insisted that they had to make sure Hernandez had not seen anything of the sacrifice. As Catherine suggested using the Synnergy Serum on her, Geoffrey advised her against it, citing how it had changed Frank Dean, but he had no other plan to suggest and was thus forced to let his wife try to find out what Hernandez knew. Later in the day, Geoffrey called Alex, informing him that he was at home and that they could talk about girls. As the call was abruptly ended, Geoffrey was called by Catherine who told him that she had found Hernandez in the Timely Coffee but had lost her. Geoffrey asked her to quickly find her before hanging up and finding Alex. He took him to his study so they could talk, unaware that Alex had actually been in the room a few minutes ago to open the secret passageway leading to the basement. In the next day, Geoffrey and the rest of PRIDE were alerted that the sacrifice of Gonzalez had actually failed, and that she had been murdered by Stein to cover up his mistake. Therefore, Geoffrey and Catherine held an emergency PRIDE meeting in the Wilder Mansion. Wilder and Robert Minoru waited for Stein to arrive as he had told them that he had found someone else to sacrifice, but when he eventually got there, his van was empty as he had hallucinated the capture of an innocent young woman. meeting]] During the meeting, Geoffrey confronted Stein about having kept his trouble with the Dematerialization Box a secret. He also assured the rest of PRIDE that he had asked Detective Flores to take care of Gonzalez's body and make sure the investigation would not lead to PRIDE. When Leslie Dean suggested that they should find someone else to sacrifice like a homeless person, Geoffrey asked her whether she meant someone who did not count, only to be told her belief that all lives mattered.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Son Kidnapped Geoffrey was working in his study when he received a phone call, seemingly from his son Alex. However, it turned out that Darius Davis had actually kidnapped Alex, and demanded a million dollars from Geoffrey in exchange for his son's life. Hanging up the phone, Geoffrey kept the kidnapping of Alex a secret from his wife Catherine, and called Detective Flores, asking him to sent three members of his team for assistance before heading to the park where Davis wanted to meet. Geoffrey and his allies immediately fired at the Crips upon arriving to the park, thus causing an intense exchange of bullets. Geoffrey himself ended up being threatened by Andre Compton, a young member of the Crips who hesitated too long before shooting Geoffrey, causing him to be shot from behind by Alex, who had stolen a gun from his father's office. Now briefly safe as Davis was still hiding, Geoffrey took the weapon from Alex and began looking after Compton, but then realized that Alex was being held at gunpoint by Davis, who left in his car with Alex still his hostage. Still dealing with the wounded Compton, Geoffrey saw his son returning to him with Davis' threat apparently gone. As Alex suggested calling an ambulance for Compton, Geoffrey replied that he would take him somewhere safe for him to be treated, but was called a liar by Alex, as Davis had told him how Geoffrey had wronged him. However, Geoffre remained deaf to his son's criticism and send him back home. He then called Catherine and asked her to gather PRIDE as he intented to sacrifice Compton to revive Jonah. ]] Therefore, Geoffrey took the wounded Compton to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, where he joined in his sacrifice in a Dematerialization Box. Once the sacrifice was ended and Leslie Dean asked everyone to leave, Geoffrey returned home and went to see Alex in his bedroom. They ended up arguing, as Alex blatantly told his father that he though of him as a malevolent figure now and asked him to leave. Geoffrey violently reacted, which frightened Alex although Geoffrey assured him that he would never hurt him. As Alex left the room, Geoffrey was joined by Catherine, to whom he promised that he would take care of Darius and never keep secrets from her again. Molly Hernandez's Risk As a PRIDE gala was occurring in the evening, Geoffrey went to see his son Alex in his bedroom and offered him to help with his tie in an attempt to reconcile with him, but he was rebuffed by Alex. Geoffrey insisted that they should try to return to a normal relationship as they were still family living under the same roof, but Alex told that Geoffrey had created the problem and that he could no longer act like he did not know anything about his father's past actions. gala]] Geoffrey enjoyed some pleasant time during the gala, joining in the celebration of a PRIDE donation for the funding of the school PRIDE pretended to be building on the PRIDE Construction Site under the applause of the crowd. However, while discussing with other benefactors and guests, he could not help but notice that his wife Catherine seemed to behave strangely and asked her whether everything was fine. A much more pressing issue later came out, as Victor Stein publicly announced that he was aware his wife was having an affair with Robert Minoru before fainting. Geoffrey helped to carry Stein to a quiet room, where Stein's son Chase expressed his concern about his father's health, revealing that Stein suffered from a brain tumor. As Jonah stepped in to cure Victor, Geoffrey incited Chase to leave, assuring him that Stein was in good hands. Finally, as the gala neared its end, Geoffrey learned the reason of his wife's agitation: indeed, Geoffrey was told by Catherine that Molly Hernandez probably did know about the sacrifices perpetrated by PRIDE. In the next day, Geoffrey found Catherine in Alex's room, looking for any sign that Hernandez had told Alex about the rituals as they agreed that Alex had been behaving strangely in the past days. Nevertheless, Geoffrey surmised that it could also be due to his recent kidnapping by Darius Davis or his relationship with Nico Minoru. Alex then joined the conversation, and Geoffrey and Catherine told him that they would attend the upcoming Atlas Academy open house. They asked him whether he had anything to share before that, but he denied and simply left after swiftly taking his laptop before Catherine could see it. Deciding to grant Alex the benefit of the doubt until they knew more, Geoffrey and Catherine discussed what they could do to protect Hernandez. Geoffrey listened to the plan elaborated by Catherine, who no longer considered using the Synnergy Serum on her but instead suggested sending Hernandez away from Los Angeles to live with her cousin Graciela Aguirre in Montebello. Geoffrey and Catherine went to the Yorkes Residence to submit this idea to Dale and Stacey Yorkes, but a seemingly agitated Stacey replied that they had no time to chat and that they would talk at the open house. Yorkeses]] Therefore, Geoffrey and Catherine went to Atlas Academy and went for an opportunity to speak with the Yorkeses. They revealed that Hernandez knew about the sacrifices, acknowledging that they did not know whether she had shared this with Alex, and exposed their plan of sending Hernandez to Montebello. Initially, the Yorkeses refused, but Geoffrey insisted, claiming that it was far too dangerous to take the risk of having Hernandez being threatened by Jonah or Tina Minoru, who Geoffrey still heavily distrusted. Therefore, the Yorkeses agreed to follow the Wilders' plan.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction Attack on Victor Stein Geoffrey and his wife Catherine later received a message from Janet Stein with a single word: "TSUNAMI", the PRIDE codename for emergency situations. They drove to the Stein Mansion to figure out the situation, and although Catherine asked him to remain calm until they knew what was happening, Geoffrey openly voiced his suspicions that Tina Minoru was involved, recalling that they had received the same message the night Gene and Alice Hernandez died. Going down into the mansion's garage, Geoffrey initially believed his suspicions to be true as he saw Tina holding a gun in front of a bloodied and unconscious Victor Stein. Geoffrey began to drew his own gun, but was told to stand down as Chase Stein was there as well. Geoffrey and Catherine were then told that Victor had actually been shot by his wife Janet with a gun given to her by Robert Minoru in an attempt to protect Chase from Victor. Explaining to Chase that PRIDE was more of a family than a simple charity, Geoffrey persuaded Chase to leave with his mother while the rest of them would look after Victor. Along with the rest of PRIDE, Geoffrey assisted Dale and Stacey Yorkes, who had returned from Montebello, in performing first aid for Victor. When Leslie Dean, who had learned about the event, arrived in the Stein Mansion, Geoffrey asked her whether she planned on alerting Jonah, but Leslie instead called her husband Frank, who had been given Healing Gloves by Jonah. Geoffrey witnessed the activation of the gloves, but assumed that the process was not working due to Victor's violent reaction, which eventually caused Victor to die. Geoffrey and the rest of PRIDE attempted to remove his body, but stopped as Jonah arrived as well. Geoffrey and the other male members of PRIDE were asked by Jonah to bring the Dematerialization Box stored in the lab as he planned on performing a sacrifice to revive Victor. As Jonah ordered Janet to give her life for her husband and she refused, a violent argument erupted due to Jonah threatening to kill the Runaways if PRIDE failed to decide on who to sacrifice. Things escalated to the point of Dale seizing a gun and aiming it at PRIDE, but Geoffrey stepped in and held Dale at gunpoint as well, forcing him to drop his weapon, although the gun fired upon falling on the ground, much to Geoffrey's complete astonishment towards Dale's clumsiness. As Janet ultimately accepted to sacrifice herself and required permission to say goodbye to her son, Geoffrey saw Robert getting into the Dematerialization Box himself to preserve Janet's life, but Tina destroyed one of the Boxes, thus rendering the sacrifice impossible. Jonah then stored Victor's body into the remaining box, and asked for help into transporting it. As Geoffrey and Dale helped him and Dale mentioned that it reminded him of Gene's and Alice's funeral, Geoffrey countered that this had nothing to do with the present situation.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Confrontation with the Runaways Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder went to the PRIDE Construction Site as PRIDE had been summoned there by Jonah in order to witness the activation of the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine. Upon arriving, Geoffrey realized that his employees from his company had been dismissed and that the site was now managed by the Church of Gibborim. This angered Geoffrey as he was still the legal owner of the site, but before he could voice his protest to Jonah, he was interrupted by Catherine who wanted her husband to remain calm with Jonah to avoid any complication. Geoffrey thus remained silent and watched as Jonah set the drill in motion. ]] In the evening, Geoffrey and Catherine were once again summoned by Jonah along with the rest of PRIDE, this time in his room at the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. There, Geoffrey learned that Jonah knew that the Runaways were aware of the sacrifices PRIDE had been conducted for years, and that the Wilders and the Yorkeses had conspired to send Molly Hernandez away. Like the other PRIDE members, Geoffrey was ordered to check on his son Alex's whereabouts. He and Catherine returned home, only to find out that Alex had stolen an access card for the construction site. Geoffrey and Catherine joined the other PRIDE members and they all went to the construction site, where they found the Runaways attempting to sabotage the drilling. Geoffrey asked his son to return home with his parents, but Alex, just like the other teenagers, rejected him, stating that he would not go anywhere with him. Geoffrey was then shocked when Karolina Dean revealed her Gibborim-based powers and asked Leslie Dean whether she knew about it, but Leslie replied that she did not know although she had feared it.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday As Jonah arrived with Frank Dean to step in the fight, Geoffrey warned him that he would not tolerate that Jonah hurt Alex. However, Jonah was unimpressed by Geoffrey and attacked the Runaways nonetheless without Geoffrey being able to do anything to intervene in the confrontation. The fight eventually ended with the Runaways fleeing except for Karolina, who was captured by Jonah. Geoffrey and the rest of PRIDE searched for their children for a while, but to no avail, and left the construction site.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Leaving PRIDE In the following morning, Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder went to the Minoru Mansion to discuss the recent events with the rest of PRIDE, albeit without Leslie Dean. Since the members needed to be truthful towards each other, Geoffrey reiterated his suspicions regarding Tina Minoru's involvement in the death of Gene and Alice Hernandez. Minoru denied it, but confessed that she knew that it was actually Dean who had perpetrated the crime. ' knowledge]] Geoffrey explained that the Runaways had pieced up knowledge of PRIDE's activities, and agreed that PRIDE had to go themselves to look inside the hole they had dug and find out what it contained. They then discussed about what they could do to bring their children back home, and Geoffrey told that they could hardly resort to the LAPD. Hoping to find a solution, Geoffrey and Catherine decided to go the Church of Gibborim Executive Office where Karolina Dean had been taken in order to interrogate her. leave PRIDE]] However, upon arriving in the building, the two of them were confronted by Jonah. However, Jonah remained unimpressed and refused to let them see Karolina, and despite Geoffrey and Catherine being willing to engage in a more violent confrontation, the presence of Church of Gibborim guards convinced them not to. Humiliated, Geoffrey and Catherine left the building and outright decided to leave PRIDE and to find their son Alex on their own, unaware that they actually walked by him as he was hiding behind a van. Geoffrey returned home, where he weighed the pros and cons of his future plans. As he stood in front of a phone and Catherine remarked that he could not force Alex to call them by simply staring at the device, Geoffrey explained that, despite his previous thought, he would ask Detective Flores for help and that they would then go to war against Jonah. Return to PRIDE Second-in-Command To be added Deal with Darius Davis To be added Captured, Rescued and Held Hostage To be added Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site To be added Strained Marriage To be added Arrested To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Marksman': Wilder is skilled in the use of firearms, specifically pistols and sub-machine guns. *'Tactician': Wilder serves as PRIDE's intimidating strategist and blackmailer. on the side or what?|Jason to Geoffrey Wilder|Bury Another}} *'Combatant': Wilder trained with Jason in , and was so proficient that the Magistrate considered him an effective host for his physical conditioning. Equipment Weapons *' ': Wilder kept the sidearm in his study, but it was found by his son Alex. *'Submachine Gun': Wilder used this weapon against the Crips in an attempt to rescue his son who had been kidnapped. *' ': Wilder's sidearm, notably pointing the 1911 on Dale Yorkes to drop his weapon. Vehicles *' ': Wilder owned this full-size luxury car he notably used during the Chase of the Runaways. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': Wilder wore a Bulletproof Vest when he went to save his son after he got kidnapped by Darius Davis. Facilities *'Wilder Mansion': To be added *'PRIDE Construction Site': To be added Prisons *'Los Angeles Penitentiary': To be added *'Hostel': To be added Relationships Family *Mother *Uncle † *Catherine Wilder - Wife *Alex Wilder - Son Allies *Nana B *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. **Howard - Subordinate *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Robert Minoru **Tina Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein **Gene Hernandez † **Alice Hernandez † **Chase Stein *Los Angeles Police Department **Flores † **Anthony Wall/AWOL *Jason † - Trainer Enemies *Crips **Osiris † - Boss turned Victim **Darius Davis † - Former Best Friend **Andre Compton † - Victim *Tamar - Former Ally *Jonah - Former Benefactor and Attempted Killer *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † **Xavier Marquez † **Karly Scolari † **James Braswyck † **Anthony Rocha † **Kim Hwang † **Bridget Bynum † **John Donahue † **Emily Wong † **Yvonne Taylor † **Brian Geparhart † **Destiny Gonzalez † *Runaways - Situational Enemies **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Molly Hernandez Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Geoffrey Wilder is a crimeboss and the leader of PRIDE. Behind the Scenes *Guy Fernandez and Damion Poitier were a stunt doubles for Ryan Sands in the role of Geoffrey Wilder. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Criminals Category:Executives Category:Crips Leaders Category:Los Angeles Penitentiary Inmates Category:PRIDE Members Category:Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. Leaders Category:High Body Count Category:Villains